


What You Want

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but then emotions got brought up, i thought this was going to be pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup discovers a new kink and Astrid is willing to give it a go.





	What You Want

Hiccup was on all fours on the bed. He hummed when a hand ran through his hair, then trailed over his naked back. The hand was encased in soft leather, and he liked the glide of it across his skin. It raised the hairs along his spine.

“That feel okay?” Astrid asked, running her gloved hand back up.

“Yeah,” Hiccup responded. He’d felt embarrassed asking her to do this, but ever since they’d all decided to wear gloves with their flight suits, Hiccup couldn’t get the idea of Astrid touching his naked skin with them out of his head. That included  _ all  _ of his naked skin. He’d dreamt of her pleasuring him with them on. His cock was hard and heavy between his legs, and she had yet to even touch him there. Simply the idea of it was enough to arouse him.

Astrid was kneeling on the bed beside him, pressed against him, and she ran one hand under to caress his front as she continued stroking over his back. The gloves were the only thing she was wearing. Hiccup tilted his head with a small moan. The touch of his fiancée’s hands through leather had him tingling, and she hadn’t even touched anything particularly good yet.

“Why did you wait so long to tell me about this?” she questioned, just rubbing over his abdomen and back. Hiccup couldn’t believe how into it he was. It made his cock ache.

“It seems strange,” Hiccup responded.

“Your pleasure isn’t strange,” Astrid told him. 

Hiccup flushed, but said nothing to argue. He moaned again as Astrid’s hand went to his nipples, taking turns pinching at them lightly. Her other hand went over his ass, then the backs of his thighs. He curved his chest into her. Astrid liked how sensitive his nipples were, which was a good thing, given that he liked it too. He especially liked how the leather felt on them.

Hiccup couldn’t help whining as Astrid’s hand moved to the inside of one thigh, stroking up, almost touching him where it mattered, but then stroking back down and not fulfilling him.

“Come on, Astrid,” Hiccup panted.

Astrid chuckled. She always enjoyed teasing him. “Your ass or your cock?”

“You know I like both.”

Hiccup arched as very suddenly her hand was between his legs. She trailed fingers from the tip of his cock to his balls, over his perineum, up and over his hole. Heat speared his nerves and his muscles fluttered, a gasp parting his lips. He didn’t know which spot felt better to be touched in.

“You want oil?”

Hiccup nodded, glad that Astrid had asked. There were times where he liked some extra friction on his cock, but for some reason  _ wet _ leather gloves seemed hotter than them all on their own, which was saying quite a bit given how turned on he already was. Astrid had put the jar of it on the bed just in case, and she’d stopped touching him to handle it. Hiccup watched, breath coming in eager pants, as Astrid poured some into one hand. Then she was making sure both hands had some, and Hiccup swore he felt something inside him throb. Oil on two hands usually meant she was going to finger him.

Hiccup closed his eyes and sighed as one hand went to his cock. The mix of leather and oil felt so good on his skin. Astrid worked at the head for the moment, fingers rolling over it in an even pattern. He couldn’t keep in his moans, especially when she gripped him and began to stroke just the head. Her other hand was rubbing fingers firmly over his rim and the crack of his ass.

“ _ Fuck _ .” It was uttered quietly. 

“You like that?” 

Hiccup nodded, thrusted once into her hand. “A lot.”

He whined as Astrid’s strokes became longer till she was reaching the base of him before going back up. Fingers rubbed insistently at his rim, and he felt the muscle pucker.

“Please, Astrid,” he breathed.

“Hm, that’s what I was waiting to hear.”

Hiccup sighed in relief as two of Astrid’s fingers slid into him. And good gods, the feeling of leather there was so good, as it was on his cock. He didn’t know exactly why it felt so good for him, but he was glad that it did. 

“Gotta be honest: I kind of do like the color contrast between the glove and the head of your cock.” She rubbed her thumb over the part in mention, and Hiccup shuddered a little. A few clear drops of precum were coaxed from his slit. He lowered his head to look down between his own legs to see for himself, and yes, it really was good. He didn’t think much of his own cock, but the pink head of it looked so nice wrapped in a fist of brown leather. It was even better knowing that that hand belonged to Astrid. His mouth dropped open in a moan.

“You could watch easier if you were on your back,” Astrid told him.

Hiccup  _ did _ want to watch. Something about it added to his pleasure, and he was glad that Astrid understood. She pulled her hands away from him, and he settled onto his back and spread his legs for her. He groaned at seeing Astrid naked, almost reached for himself before remembering that she was doing that for him. She repositioned herself and knelt between his legs. One hand went down, pushed two fingers into him. The other firmly grasped his cock and slowly pumped.

“Mm-hm! Fuck!” 

Astrid curled her fingers, found his prostate, and pleasure burst through his core, made precum dribble onto the leather. Hiccup watched what that gloved hand was doing to his cock with rapt attention, hands fisted in the blankets. Astrid just kept her fingers pressed against that sweet bundle of nerves.

“ _ Ughn _ , that’s so hot,” Hiccup got out between moans and heaving breaths.

“Hotter than usual?”

Hiccup nodded. Astrid’s bare skin was fine and wonderful, but something about this was just driving him crazy. He didn’t know why. 

For a time, Astrid alternated between fast strokes and slow. Then she was circling her hand over the head, and the fingers inside of him were rubbing up and down. Pleasure from both sides like that was almost overwhelming, and he arched into Astrid, a sob leaving his lips. He didn’t mean to cry when his prostate was stimulated, but it was just too good. Luckily, Astrid knew of that reaction already, wouldn’t stop because she thought he was in distress. (That had happened the first few times.)

She drew her hand away from his cock, leaving him gasping. Then her fingers were thrusting, and Hiccup clenched hungrily around her. Yes, that felt excellent, and he adored the feeling of leather damp with oil rubbing over his thigh and abdomen. He rolled into her touch, tilted his head back.

“Fuck, yes, Astrid.”

“Want another finger?”

“Yes, please.”

Hiccup moaned loudly at the feeling of another gloved finger stretching him. He found himself wishing that he could experience this forever.

Astrid fucked him with her fingers for a time. Then she was curling them to get at his prostate, and her thumb was at his perineum so she was stroking it from both sides. Her other hand went to gently caress the underside of his cock. He felt like he was a minute or two away from orgasm. 

Astrid massaged his balls before again gripping his length. Her strokes were firm and slow, and Hiccup lowered his head to watch again. 

“Oh Thor,  _ faster _ .”

Astrid listened to him, began pumping him fiercely, and that combined with her touch inside turned him into a mewling, sobbing mess. His legs shook and his muscles tightened. It wouldn’t be long now. Fire pooled in his core.

Another minute, maybe less, and Hiccup was reaching climax. He shouted as the pleasure hit its peak, shocked through his nerves. His passage contracted around Astrid’s fingers, squeezing out every last bit of goodness. He watched his cock twitch and spurt out his seed in long, thick ropes, enjoying how it looked as it got on the glove: cream against brown. Astrid slowed as she worked him through it, and Hiccup expected his pleasure to wane, but it  _ didn’t _ . There was something so incredibly good about the feeling of leather and cum against his cock and he didn’t want it to stop. It looked so good too. 

“Keep going,” he pleaded, knowing Astrid would stop so as not to harm him. She wouldn’t this time though. The good feelings weren’t stopping. 

“Won’t that hurt?” she asked, pulling her fingers from his hole. She kept up what she was doing to his cock though.

“It’s not hurting,” Hiccup panted. “Keep going, keep going.”

She did, and it wasn’t long before Hiccup found himself experiencing  _ another _ orgasm. He wanted to yell but it stole his breath, and all he was able to do was heave and pant and grunt. Then it was over and he was left to catch his breath as Astrid carefully stroked him through the diminishing pleasure. 

“Wow,” Astrid said after a little while in silence. “Never seen you do that before.”

“Never happened before,” Hiccup said. They were both clearly referencing the two orgasms in such quick succession. He hadn’t known that was possible. He’d just been so terribly aroused by his own cum on the glove that his lust hadn’t faded. It was fading now though, and he was left feeling satisfied and contentedly tired. Though, Astrid hadn’t gotten an orgasm of any kind. He could sleep once that was taken care of. “So, what do you want?”

Astrid looked down at her gloved hands, then back at Hiccup. A blush rose into her cheeks. “Uh, I think I actually want to try it too.”

“No problem there.” Hiccup managed to rise from the bed, and went in search of his gloves on wobbly legs. He pulled them on as he went back to the bed, enjoying the feeling of soft black leather encasing his hands. Astrid was on her back, her legs spread for him, and Hiccup felt a small spark of arousal when he realized that she hadn’t taken her own gloves off. Maybe this whole thing would continue longer than he expected.  He found himself wanting to take her despite the two orgasms. He wasn’t yet hard, but the feelings of lust were returning.

Hiccup went and knelt between Astrid’s legs like she’d done for him. He was slow, caressing over her body. She hummed and arched into him as he encompassed her breasts and gently squeezed. Her eyes were on his hands.

“Okay, I can see why you like this,” Astrid breathed. 

“Yeah?”

Astrid nodded, rolled into him as he lightly pinched her nipples. He quite liked how they looked against the black leather, and he especially liked how she reacted to his touch. She reached one hand between her legs to touch herself, but Hiccup grabbed at her wrist and yanked her hand away.

“Not yet,” he ordered.

Astrid whined, but didn’t otherwise protest, kept her hand by her side even when Hiccup released her. He kept rubbing over her thighs and abdomen, really adoring how the leather looked against her skin. He felt his cock stir a little. 

Astrid sighed when he ran his hands to her inner thighs. Then he was at her center, gently pulling her folds apart to bare her. She was glistening with wetness, and it made him want to run his tongue all over her and eat her out, but he could do that another time. He left her like that, wanting to tease her as she had him, so close to touching what mattered but not quite. 

“Mm, Hiccup, come  _ on _ .” Her hips curved, and he saw her entrance clench.

He ran one thumb in a quick motion over her clit, making her buck, and then withdrew it. Astrid groaned.

“Hiccup, for fuck’s sake!”

Hiccup laughed a little. “Hey, you did this to me.”

“Yeah, and then I made you cum twice, so get on with it.”

Hiccup swiped his thumb over her clit again, but kept it up this time, vastly enjoying how his gloved finger looked against the little nub. With his other hand, he slid fingers over her slit. Astrid gave a high-pitched moan that helped get his cock fully erect again. 

She sighed as he carefully sank two fingers into her, slowly rubbing over her clit in circles. Even through the leather he could feel how hot she was.

“Mm,  _ Hiccup _ …”

“You like that?” He only ever heard his own voice so husky when he was aroused like this. He slowly moved his fingers in and out, wanting to get Astrid adjusted without hurting her. He was well aware that he had large hands.

Astrid bit her lower lip and nodded, and Hiccup groaned a little at the look on her face. Okay, he was definitely going to fuck her after. Well… as long as she wanted it, but he was pretty sure she would even after an orgasm. Astrid could have multiple orgasms in a row without growing tired. She liked to.

Hiccup let out a shuddering moan as Astrid suddenly reached down and grabbed him. He worked her clit harder for it, heard her moan in response. Astrid’s motions on his cock were jerky from her own pleasure, and he really didn’t mind.

“Astrid, I thought it was my turn to get you off.”

“I like your cock,” she said completely blunt and unashamedly. Hiccup flushed a little. He still managed to feel awkward about his body despite how Astrid complimented it.

Hiccup tried to focus on what he was doing despite the pleasure he was getting. Puffing, brows knit together, he curled his fingers against Astrid, trying his best to hit her good spot. He must have found it because her grip tightened on him a little and she gasped and moaned loudly. He did his best to rub at it and her clit at the same time.

Astrid bucked into him, released his cock to grab at his knee. “Fuck me with your fingers.” Her voice was breathy and desperate. “Hard.”

Hiccup did as she said and Astrid tilted her head back, moaned in ecstasy. 

“Close,” she panted. “I’m so close.”

Hiccup worked her quickly with both hands, panting as he did so, immensely enjoying seeing her like this, and by his doing. It wasn’t long till she was giving a cry and he felt her clenching around his fingers. It made Hiccup so happy that he was able to please her like this.

He withdrew his hands after a time, ran one over her heaving body.

“How was that?” Hiccup always liked checking in on her after an orgasm. He wanted to make sure it was satisfactory, that he hadn’t somehow hurt her in anyway. Astrid kept telling him he was much too cautious and that he’d never hurt her.

Astrid laughed a little. “Do you think our friends would ever believe me if I told them you were good at sex?”

Hiccup smiled. “Eh, probably not.”

Astrid sat up, pulled herself into his lap, wrapping her arms around him. His cock was at her slit. He held her in return, excited. “But what makes you good at it is that you talk and listen and ask questions,” she told him before kissing him briefly on the lips. “Well, you talk about what I like.” She shifted her hips, encasing him in her, and Hiccup moaned, clutched at her harder. “So maybe start being a little more open about what you like, okay? Because this was -  _ is  _ \- great. Got it?”

“I get embarrassed,” Hiccup admitted.

Astrid rocked her hips, breathing heavily. “But you told me about your prostate. That you wanted to be fingered.”

“Yeah, only after waiting forever. And it didn’t even come out smoothly. You remember. I was so nervous I think I teared up a little.” Hiccup wished he was exaggerating. His body had always been a difficult topic for him, and it was hard for him to tell people about what he liked and didn’t like. 

Astrid groaned. “But then you came really fucking hard. Believe it or not, Hiccup, but you know what you want better than anyone else. Unless you’re  _ already _ forgetting the two orgasms you had in a row.” She rubbed her hands over his back, and he moaned at the feeling of the leather, at the recollection of such intense pleasure. He laid down on his back with Astrid following him the whole way, began thrusting into her from underneath. Astrid deftly moved her hips with him. They moaned hardly an inch away from each other’s mouths.

“So be honest about what I want,” Hiccup panted. “Okay.” He was so used to people judging him for everything, judging him poorly, that it frightened him. It hadn’t happened in almost six years now, but over a decade of ridicule and bullying had left a scar. But here Astrid was telling him that it was okay, that she wouldn’t judge him for his wants.

“Good.  _ Ahh…  _ What do you want right now?”

Astrid’s hands were just placed on his abdomen, and Hiccup wanted them higher, touching something that mattered. Hiccup was having trouble finding the words though, so he took one hand off of Astrid and showed her, taking her hand and bringing it to a nipple. Gods, something about them both wearing gloves drove him absolutely crazy. He resumed his grip on her hips as she began playing with his nipples, rubbing at them, lightly pinching them. They were so hard under her fingers, and it shot sweet sensation all the way down to his cock, making him whimper and whine and thrust harder.

“Astrid, oh fuck!”

“Told you!”

In truth, despite how embarrassed he’d been, Hiccup was glad that he’d spoken up about this particular sexual interest. He managed to orgasm a third time, and all three he’d experienced were some of the best he’d ever had.


End file.
